Family of Your Heart
by leobutler
Summary: After the death of his husband and the silent of his son, can Harry find peace with the past and find love again.


**Family of Your Heart**

**( Disclaimer) I don't own Harry Potter or NCIS.**

**Warnings: Slash, Character Death, Language, AU/OOC, Child Abuse, Crime Scene (blood, gore...est).**

**Bashing: Dumbledore, Dinozzo Sr., Hermione, The Dursely, Jenny and Abby.**

**Pairings: Gibbs/Tim, Remus/Lucius, Severus/Sirius, Harry/Draco, Harry/(later) and Tim/Abby (Past).**

**Key: **

**Hand Signing- ≈°≈ I love teddy bears ≈°≈**

**Flashback - ∞~∞ My cell phone is my friend ∞~∞**

**Chapter 1**

**Past Sad and Happy Memories**

Harry James Potter-Malfoy looked at his now sleeping son, Orion, from the doorway. Harry also looked at the teddy bear Orion was holding. Draco had first bought the bear when they first found out that he (Draco) was pregnant with little Ry. They had decided to call it Brownie because the teddy smelled like coco. Brownie was now wearing a black scarf around his neck, just like Orion has been wearing a blue and black since he was rescued from being kidnapped with Draco.

With a stabbing pain of lost in his heart Harry decided that leaving the UK, for good, after the funeral was the safest and best thing for both Orion and himself in the long run.

If the Wizarding World couldn't see past all of Dumbledore's power stealing, wolf in shepherds clothing, games then all the back stabbing sheep deserved what was coming, when the so called Light Wizard showed his true self. And when that truth came out he wouldn't be there to save them.

Still watching his son sleeping peacefully, Harry thought back to why he and Draco left the Wizarding World the first time to live as muggles in the UK.

∞_**~∞(FLASHBACK)**_

After he and Draco killed Voldemort at the end of their seventh year, the Ministry and "Light" Wizards tried to capture and punish them for being The Next Dark Lords.

After being almost KISSED by a dementor, Harry and Draco had decided to leave the Wizarding World for the most part. Since leaving the Wizarding World Harry and Draco changed their names to Harry Evans and Drake Black

For the next two years they both studied, muggle education. Draco studied in business and management, while Harry studied in history and teaching.

After talking to Draco's father, and getting a ring from his family vaults, Harry, on Draco's 20th birthday, asked Draco to marry him. They had been together for almost five years by then.

The wedding was small, just their closes and trust family. Since Draco's father was a Lord he married them. They had it in Black manor's snow covered gardens on the winter solstice (A/N: December 21, 2000).

Severus and Sirius got them ticket to Salem Massachusetts, to start their trip to check out the more wild magic in America and the universities there, as a wedding gift.

Remus and Lucius got them a new house since the one that they we're currently living in didn't have much room for kids. Both Harry and Draco wanted, at least, three children.

During their honeymoon they met Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Tony DiNozzo and Ducky after finding a body in their honeymoon suite in Salem. After the team found the killer to be the ex wife of the deceased petty officer Nicolas Cole the newlyweds were allowed to leave to finish their trip around America.

Harry and Draco kept in touch with Ducky over the years, being the only wizard that lived in the UK, but then left to move to American, that they were in contact with. They also kept in contact with Tony when they realize that he was the same Tony that Healer Rebecca DiNozzo talked so much about during their trip in Italy a few months before.

Eight months after returning to the muggle UK, Orion Dominic Potter-Malfoy was born on October 31, 2001.

The new baby boy was the perfect mix of Harry and Draco; he had Harry's dark black hair but it was Malfoy smooth and he his dad's gray-blue eyes. Orion also had his papa's smaller nose, rounded ears and long fingers. The other traits that he got from his dad was his pale skin, and his pouty lips.

Draco had gotten pregnant four months after their wedding. Harry learned that males are pregnant for six months instead of nine for female pregnancies.

_**(FLASHBACK)∞~∞**_

Harry was brought back from his thoughts by a hand resting on his upper arm. He quickly blinked back tears as he thought of his late husband.

"Thanks for coming Ducky." whispered Harry as the hand on his arm gave him a soft squeeze before letting go.

"Think nothing of it my dear boy. That must be young Orion."

"Yeah. Let's go to the den I don't want to wake him after finally get him to sleep." said Harry as he closed the bedroom door more then half way.

**Please tell me what you think so far. Also check out my facebook page just Google leobutlerfic (all one word). I have a new account on adult fan [take out the spaces and ()] . The new account username is still leobutler.**

*****I would like to thank Silver Ardor Dragon for her lovely help thought out this chapter.*****

**Remember Reviews Equals Love**

_~Ciera~_

_I'm a girl. Leo is my cat's name._


End file.
